Lo Que Pasa en Central, Se Queda en Central
by Le Confidant
Summary: Mini-historias acerca de las dos semanas de vacaciones que Ed y Winry pasaron en Ciudad Central. Rating por capítulo varía entre T y M. Historia derivada de Insidioso. Crack fic, smut, lenguaje fuerte, etc.
1. Peekaboo

N/A: Estas son mini historias de como Ed y Winry pasaron sus días de vacaciones en Central. Quiero que sean situaciones cómicas entre ellos y si, son varios capítulos, algunos más largos que otros y de varios ratings.

Esta historia no tiene beta pues es una historia alterna a Insidioso y no le vi importancia a que tenga beta. XD

* * *

—Las puñeteras diez de la noche —Ed dijo así mismo cuando vio la hora que apuntaban las manecillas de su reloj de plata.

Sentía hasta en los huesos que había sobrevivido ese primer día en Central. Después de la ávida conversación con el Bastardo tuvo que encargarse de llenar el tedioso papeleo con Breda mientras éste lo molestaba incesablemente haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas acerca de su vida como el señor Elric. Cuando por fin había quedado libre del primer-teniente y su tortuoso interrogatorio, se tropezó con el otro primer-teniente. Jean Havoc lo arrastró hasta una pequeña barra donde empezó un nuevo interrogatorio. Ahora eran las diez de la noche y sólo esperaba que su día no terminara con una contusión en su pobre cabeza. Abrió la puerta del la suite y notó que todo estaba a oscuras.

—Mierda. Winry se quedó dormida esperándome —dijo Ed en voz baja. Ellos habían planeado pasear por la ciudad cuando Ed regresara de hablar con el general.

Edward encendió la lámpara de la antesala y caminó sigilosamente por la habitación hasta llegar a la majestuosa cama donde se encontraba Winry. Ed pudo apreciar con detalle la figura de su amada esposa cuando ya estaba al pie de la cama. Estando cerca pudo ver el minúsculo atuendo que llevaba puesto. Se encontraba vestida con una escandalosa ropa íntima de color carmesí y encajes negros. Todo en ese atuendo parecía estar estratégicamente sujeto por lazos. Ed pensó instantáneamente que si daba un tirón a uno de esos lazos iba a dejar a Winry prácticamente desnuda.

Edward mojó sus labios ante ese pensamiento lujurioso. No era la primera vez que levantaba a Winry en medio de caricias atrevidas y besos apasionados para hacerle el amor. Ed se quitó toda su ropa con la ligereza de un guardaespaldas de la corte real de Xing y se arrodilló al lado de su durmiente esposa. Recorrió el cuerpo de ella con sus ojos lo cual le produjo una muy agradable sensación. En su recorrido, sus ojos se detuvieron ante el sostén que ella llevaba puesto. Notó que había un lazo negro en el centro de cada copa. Ed nunca antes había visto cosa semejante en la ropa interior que su esposa poseía. Atrajo una mano curiosa a uno de los lasos y lo desató con rapidez. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al descubrir un rosado pezón entre medio de la hendidura que había permanecido oculta por el lazo que acababa de deshacer. En esos momentos Ed bendijo al modisto -pues tenía que ser un hombre el que diseñara una pieza como esa- con todo su ser.

No resistió la tentación de lamer y succionar ese pezón recién descubierto hasta que cambiara a un rosado más intenso. Winry se retorció un poco y gimió de placer pero aún así permaneció dormida. Ed sonrió para si mismo y se deslizó diestramente hasta el otro seno para darle el mismo trato que había recibido el anterior. Después de un rato Ed se alejó un poco para apreciar los resultados de su trabajo y sonrió con plena satisfacción. Bajó su mirada hasta la entrepierna de Winry y pudo descubrir que también ahí había un pequeño lazo negro conspicuamente colocado en el centro de sus bragas. La emoción de Ed se canalizó por su cuerpo a través de una sonrisa dentuda que corría de oreja a oreja. Comenzó a tirar de ese lazo cuando Winry se despertó.

—Llegaste.

Con la agilidad que posee un gato, Ed se encontraba besando a su esposa —Lo siento amor —añadió en tono de disculpa cuando se separó del ardiente beso.

—Salí de compras pues ya me había cansado de esperarte —le dijo Winry mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro.

—Y compraste este numerito sexy —añadió Ed.

—Si. Riza me ayudo a escogerlo. Dijo que el estilo peek-a-boo era el último grito de la moda aquí en Central —respondió Winry mientras liberaba sus largos cabellos de la amarra.

Ed se quedó pasmado del horror.

—¿Qué te pasa amor? —preguntó Winry confundida con la mueca de horror que tenía su marido.

—¿Estabas con la coronel? —respondió molesto.

—Me la encontré en un café y decidió hacerme compañia por el resto de la tarde —respondió con cautela pues aún seguía confundida ante el comportamiento errático de Ed —¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—¿Pero tenías que entrar a una tienda de "esas cosas" con ella? —le dijo Ed mientras le señalaba la ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

—¡Por Dios Ed no seas ridículo! —dijo ella con enfado.

—¿Pero porqué no fueron a otro lugar? No tenías que hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella —respondió Ed en modo de queja.

—Porque para mi ella ha sido una persona de confianza y, como mujer más madura y más experimentada que yo, me podía aconsejar sobre que comprar para satisfacer a un hombre que tiene un fetiche con los senos grandes. ¿Complacido con la respuesta? —Winry le respondió de mala gana y con la cara ruborizada por la vergüenza.

—Fe-fe- ¿fetiche? ¿Dijiste fetiche con los senos? —Ed contestó con espanto pues sabía que esa joya de información iba a servirle al Bastardo como herramienta de extorsión ya que estaba seguro que la coronel iba a comentarle de lo que se había enterado.

—Si Ed. Tienes una obsesión con los senos grandes. Yo solo quería complacer tus fantasías sexuales en estas vacaciones pero como siempre, tenias que meter las patas con tus idioteces —le contestó Winry frustrada cuando se levantó de la cama para ponerse algo más recatado.

Edward se quedó sentado en la cama viendo como su esposa se encerraba en el baño. En esos momentos él se sentía tan desinflado como lo estaba otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Maldita sea —gruño entre dientes.

Se acostó y se arropó de mala gana. Trato de dormir lo mejor posible pues no era algo fácil de hacer después del pesado día que acababa de tener.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero explorar otras maneras de expresar mis ideas por escrito. A mi me encanta el humor, especialmente si es humor pícaro. Pero me gustaría saber que piensan del fic. En otros capítulos algunos de los personajes van a estar OOC pues la historia es un crack fic.

Ciao!


	2. Caricatura

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de las vacaciones de Ed y Winry. Cambie el titulo de este fic pues no sonaba como algo que perteneciera al crack fic. ¡Disfruten!

Miu Furinji: Que bueno que hasta ahora te guste el fic. XD

Yo was here XD: Pensé en eso que escribiste pero Ed odia la leche de vaca... Aun así me das ideas, muchas ideas... Mua ja ja!

* * *

—¡Simplemente hermoso! —exclamó Winry con mucha emoción tras observar el nuevo mercado artesanal ubicado en el recién inaugurado parque central el cual fue construido en memoria del fallecido Führer King Bradley.

—No sé que tanto le ves a esto pues es más que un simple pulguero disfrazado de mercado artesanal —Ed respondió de manera cáustica ya que traía una cara de perro pues no quería estar en ese lugar —Y para colmo le dedicaron todo un parque a ese maldito monstruo que lo único que hizo fue engañar a todos con su pinta de impecable liderazgo-

—¡Ay ya cállate Ed! Te pareces a un viejo amargado cuando hablas de esa manera —le cortó Winry tratando de cambiar el tema pues el ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más pesado a causa de la cantaleta de Ed.

Edward apretó sus labios ante el regaño de Winry, masculló algo para si mismo y continúo caminando en silencio al lado de su esposa.

Winry paraba en cada puesto a checar las chucherías que en estas vendían los artesanos que provenían de diferentes partes del continente.

—¿No crees que está divino? —le preguntó Winry a su esposo mientras le modelaba unas alhajas hechas con alambres y turquesas.

Ed miró las alhajas con indiferencia y optó por no comentar nada sobre éstas.

—¡Estás imposible Ed! —ella le contestó con enfado. Winry se volteó y le devolvió al artesano las alhajas con un poco de brusquedad.

Los ánimos de Winry mejoraron cuando Ed le compró un algodón dulce. Pudo apaciguar la ira de su esposa justo a tiempo ya que ella le había amenazado con sacar su gigantesca llave inglesa de su minúsculo bolso y usarla en contra de él si seguía majadereando como lo había hecho hasta en esos momentos.

Suguieron caminando por las veredas del parque observando la multitud de pinturas hechas a mano por artistas locales.

—Creo que deberíamos comprar unas de éstas pinturas cuando nos instalemos permanentemente en Central —dijo Winry.

—Son más que puras baratijas que sólo compran los turistas que no tienen buen gusto. ¿No ves cuán vulgares son éstas supuestas obras de arte? —Ed le respondió con sarcasmo.

—Y estas palabras provienen de la persona que tiene el gusto artístico metido por donde no le da el sol —le contesta Winry mientras iba perdiendo nuevamente su paciencia.

Habían llegado a un área en donde se encontraban artistas dibujando caricaturas. Ed pudo observar un extraño brillo en los ojos de su esposa. Exhaló con aire de fastidio pues sabía que esa expresión significaba que ella se había antojado de algo y ese algo era una maldita caricatura de ellos. Winry se acercó a uno de los artistas -un hombre bien parecido de mediana edad y porte elegante- y le preguntó el precio por una caricatura de dos personas.

—Para usted mademoiselle le dejo la caricatura en 50 cens —le respondió el hombre con una coqueta sonrisa.

Winry se volteó hacia su esposo con una mirada sumamente caprichosa —¿Ed?

Edward rodó los ojos y volvió a exhalar —Está bien Winry —le dijo en tono de derrota.

Winry le agarra por una mano y lo arrastra hasta unas sillas en donde iban a permanecer sentados hasta que el caricaturista terminara el dibujo.

—Por favor no se muevan mucho —dijo el elegante hombre.

—¿De donde es señor? —le preguntó Winry sumamente curiosa por saber de dónde procedía aquel hombre pues nunca antes había escuchado un tipo de acento tan cautivador.

—De Gaul, mademoiselle —le contestó el hombre con otra coqueta sonrisa ahora seguida de una guiñada inconspicua.

—Querrá decir madame, señor, pues la mujer aquí presente es casada —intercedió Ed casi enseñando los dientes mientras mostraba su sortija matrimonial.

—¡Ed! —contestó Winry con un fingido gesto de coraje pues secretamente le encantaba que Ed la celara.

Winry nunca antes había conocido a alguien procedente de Gaul. Lo único que sabía de ese lugar era quedaba al noroeste de Creta.

—¿Ed? ¿Tú visitaste Gaul en tu viaje por el oeste?

—Eh- si Winry. Estuve allí también —le respondió lacónicamente como si quisiera cambiar el tema. El caricaturista captó rápidamente la manera cortante que Ed usó para responder la pregunta que su esposa le había hecho.

—Con que visitó mi tierra natal monsieur —exclamó el hombre con cierta malicia —¿Y que pensó de mi patria?

—Es un lugar muy bonito, la gente es muy agradable y la comida exquisita —dijo Ed con una sonrisa hipócrita pues el tiempo que había pasado por esas tierras había sido todo lo contrario. Para él, Gaul era uno de los peores lugares que había visitado en toda su vida.

El hombre notó la hipocresía en las palabras de Edward pero decidió permanecer callado hasta terminar con la caricatura.

—¡Fini! —dijo el caricaturista en su lengua natal al dar por completada su pequeña obra de arte.

Ed y Winry se acercaron para admirar la caricatura. Winry soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras Ed botaba humo por los oídos.

—¡Qué demonios le pasa! Ahora también resulta que usted es un payaso además de ser un dibujante de quinta —gritó Ed, colérico.

—La caricatura esta bien cómica Ed —dijo Winry tratando de apaciguar la cólera de su esposo.

—¡Me dibujó como un enano Winry! ¡Un miserable enano que lleva puesto un ridículo gorro sobre su cabeza mientras se mete la mano dentro de su chaqueta para tocarse Dios sabe qué! —respondió Ed mientras su furia iba escalando a pasos agigantados.

—Se equivoca monsieur. Yo le dibujé a la imagen y semejanza de uno de nuestros más grandes líderes —dijo el caricaturista usando un leve tono de burla.

Ed comprendió rápidamente que el maldito idiota se estaba refiriendo al ilustre Emperador, un hombre que según los anales históricos, sufría de grandes complejos por su pequeña estatura —¡Oiga! Yo no me parezco en nada a ese mequetrefe.

—Monsieur, yo siempre me inspiro con la esencia de las personas que dibujo. Por ejemplo es fácil de deducir que usted por poco no llega a la estatura promedio que poseen los hombres nacidos en Amestris además-

—Además que, maldito infeliz —interrumpió Ed.

—Además está claro que usted sufre del mismo complejo de estatura que tristemente sufría nuestro más ilustre Emperador —agregó por pura maldad.

Ed apretó la mandíbula y cerró las manos en forma de puños pues estaba listo para apalear a ese infeliz.

—¿Son 50 cens por el dibujo verdad? —intercedió Winry antes de que Ed noqueara al caricaturista.

—Si madame. ¿Pero no desea enmarcar el dibujo?

—Está bien. Enmarquelo por favor —le contestó Winry con una nerviosa sonrisa.

El hombre buscó un marco genérico e instaló la caricatura —Son 100 cens —le dijo a Ed cuando se volteó para que le pagara.

—¡Dijo que eran 50 cens! ¿De dónde carajos saca que son 100? —gruño el rubio.

—Son 50 por el dibujo, 40 por el marco y 10 por la instalación —respondió el hombre con una descarada sonrisa.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! A la verdad que todos ustedes son unos verdaderos hijos de-

—¡Edward Elric! ¡Abajo¡ —gritó su esposa mientras le pegaba en la cabeza con su llave inglesa.

Ed quedó medio enterrado en el suelo del golpe que le propinó Winry. ¿Cómo era posible que Winry lo golpeara así en esos momentos? Desde el suelo observó como ella sacaba el dinero de su bolso para pagarle al hombre lo que le debía para después agarrarle por una mano y arrastrarlo lejos de aquella triste excusa llamada mercado artesanal.

—¿Porqué me humillaste de esa manera frente a ese payaso, Winry? —le preguntó al rato mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Acuérdate que ahora vas a tener que ser un líder y los líderes no se andan peleando por ahí con cualquier estúpido que se les aparezca de frente.

Edward no lo había visto de ese punto de vista. Pensó en el Bastardo y comprendió porque su comportamiento siempre era uno pasivo-agresivo. Ed inmediatamente se estremeció del horror que sentía por haberse puesto en los zapatos del Bastardo.

—¿A dónde vamos a cenar? —preguntó Ed tratando de no pensar más en el mal rato que había pasado en el mercado artesanal.

—Vamos a un pequeño restaurante donde sirven la más exquisita comida gaulina- digna de todo un emperador —le contestó Winry con una sonrisa traviesa seguido de una guiñada coqueta.

—Como te gusta joderme la paciencia Winry —masculló Ed mientras continuaban caminando por las calles Central en busca de un sitio para cenar.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Usé Gaul que un nombre antiguo para la región donde se encuentra Francia. Espero que nadie de esa región se haya insultado con este capítulo pues fue escrito con humor en mente. Esto también aplica a las personas bajitas. XD

Trivia: ¿Quién es el Emperador que el caricaturista usó de referencia para dibujar a Ed? ¿Qué anime hizo un cameo en este capítulo? Bombones pixelados para quien escriba las respuestas correctas.

Otra cosa, ese emperador era de estatura promedio aunque a nivel popular se crea lo contrario. :D

¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? R&R y déjame saber tu opinión. ¡Ciao!


	3. Boba Tea

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por haber leído esta historia. Se que muchos no comentan pero si se que leen (n_n)

Esta es la continuación del capitulo 2. Espero que les guste.

Acerca de la trivia. Si es Napoleón pues Ed sufre del supuesto complejo que padecía Napoleón. Nadie noto el cameo de InuYasha :'( pienso que no lo hice muy obvio o me quedo bien m- XD

Yo was here XD: Tienes mucha razón en que hay algunos artistas de la calle que son honrados y no abusan de los turistas pero la triste verdad es que la mayoría si son ratas de 2 patas.

Miu Furinji: Si Ed es medio tacaño. Es que en esta historia Ed ha vivido medio arrimado de Winry y Pinako XD

* * *

—¡Ed! Llevamos rato caminando sin rumbo y ya no puedo con el hambre —se quejó Winry con Ed pues él aún no se decidía en donde parar a comer.

Edward ignoró el comentario de su esposa y siguió caminando unos cuantos pasos al frente de ella. Aún seguía un poco molesto con el mal rato que había pasado en el mercado artesanal. Detuvo su paso abruptamente al punto que Winry por poco choca con él. Los dos acababan de entrar al barrio xingués de Central. En todos los años que Ed anduvo por las calles de Central nunca tuvo la oportunidad de entrar en esa parte de la enorme ciudad.

—¿Winry te apuntas a probar comida xingués? —Ed le preguntó cuando se volteó hacia ella.

Winry lo pensó un poco pues para ella todo lo proveniente de Xing seguía siendo sumamente exótico —Está bien Ed. Si Al puede, nosotros también —le contestó con una amplia sonrisa como gesto de aprobación.

Ed le agarra por una mano y caminaron juntos unas cuantas cuadras hasta que se detuvieron frente a un restaurante que parecía muy acogedor.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Ed.

—Si Ed. Aquí está bien —le contesta Winry, sonriente.

El lugar no estaba completamente lleno pero lo que si notaron fue que los únicos que no eran 'locales' eran ellos. Todos los que estaban en el restaurante dejaron de comer o de hablar y voltearon las cabezas para observar a la pareja amestriana. Winry apretó la mano de Ed pues de repente se sintió vulnerable ante tantos ojos que los escudriñaban de pies a cabeza. Ed la tranquilizó acariciando la mano que lo sujetaba y después la encaminó hacia una mesa que estaba vacía. Los dos se sentaron y esperaron que les atendieran.

—¡Ni hao! Bienvenidos aquí Tan Dao Vien —exclamó inmediatamente la joven moza que poseía un muy marcado acento acompañado de una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Cómo fue? —exclamó Ed escandalizado al oír palabras tan fuera de lugar.

Winry simplemente se sonrojó y permaneció tiesa como estatua.

—Tan Dao Vien es el nombre del restaurante —dijo la moza con cierta pena por el mal entendido.

—Disculpe a mi torpe esposo señorita —dijo Winry con una cálida sonrisa después que salió de su estupor.

—¿Saben leer xingués? Nuestro menú es todo en xingués —dijo la moza.

Ed y Winry se miraron el uno al otro y luego a la joven —No señorita —contestó Ed.

La muchacha sonrió —Entonces yo ayudo con el menú.

El joven matrimonio volvió a intercambiar miradas y se sonrieron con la moza —¡Gracias! —dijeron en unísono.

—¿Qué nos recomienda? —preguntó Ed.

—Cesos de cerdo son especialidad de la casa —respondió la joven.

Ed notó la mirada asqueada de su esposa la cual probablemente era la misma que el tenía en esos momentos —¿Qué otra cosa tienen que no sea cesos? —dijo Ed disimulando su asco.

—Patas de gallina, patas de cerdo, tarántula frita, huevos fermentados, carne de perro-

—¡Carne de perro! —dijeron nuevamente al unísono y con caras horrorizadas ya que los ítems del menú, para su gusto, iban de mal en peor.

Ed creyó oír a Winry decir el nombre de Den entre suaves lloriqueos. ¿Cómo era posible que Al haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo en Xing si era así el tipo de cocina que tenían? Miró el menú nuevamente y notó la foto de una bebida que se veía apetecible en la última página del menú —¿Señorita qué es esto?

—¡Ah! Eso es 'boba tea' señor. Muy, muy rico —le dijo la moza.

Ed recordó haber oído a Al hablar del 'boba tea', de lo riquísimo que era y de lo mucho que lo tomó cuando estuvo en Xing. Pensó que si su hermano menor aprobaba esa bebida era porque tenía que ser estupenda —¡Dos 'boba tea' por favor!

—Entendido —dijo la moza —les traeré unos 'boba tea' al gusto amestriano. ¡Son buenos! —añadió antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿Estás seguro Ed? —dijo Winry con recelo.

—Al me había mencionado que esa bebida es estupenda y yo confió plenamente en mi hermano así que-

—Si, si. Ya te entendí. Espero que si sea algo tolerable porque si no ya sabes lo que te espera Ed —Winry respondió con un leve aire de amenaza mientras tocaba su diminuto bolso.

—Ya verás que todo va a estar bien —dijo Ed con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la joven moza regresó a la mesa —¡Dos 'boba tea'!

La moza colocó las bebidas frente de cada uno y espera a que la joven pareja las probara antes de retirarse. Winry miró a Ed con cierta preocupación pues no le apetecía la bebida pero notó que él se había adelantado a probar el brebaje.

—¡Delicioso! Al tenía razón Winry. Esta bebida es sabrosa —dijo Ed con suma emoción.

Winry probó la bebida y si encontró que era sumamente sabrosa pero su paladar rápidamente pudo detectar un ingrediente muy especial —Ed. ¿Estás diciendo que te encanta esta bebida?

—Que si me encanta dice ella —dirigiéndose hacia la moza que estaba más que complacida con la reacción positiva acerca de las bebidas —Señorita tráigame otra más en el tamaño grande que tengan disponible por favor.

—¿Otra más? —dijo Winry con aire de incredulidad.

—¿Y porqué no Winry? Esto es probablemente una de las mejores bebidas que he probando en mi vida.

Winry contuvo las tremendas ganas de reírse —Como tu digas —respondió mientras seguía bebiendo su 'boba tea'.

La joven volvió con otra bebida la cual Ed comenzó a tomar con ganas cuando le fue servida.

—Oiga señorita. ¿Qué tiene esta bebida tan deliciosa? —preguntó Ed después que se había bebido más de la mitad de su segundo 'boba tea'.

—Este tipo de 'boba tea' tiene té negro, bolas de tapioca, leche, leche condensada, lichi, azúcar-

Ed se atragantó de sopetón —¿Di-dijo leche? —preguntó horrorizado.

—Si leche y leche condensada —contestó la joven, confundida por la reacción del rubio.

Winry soltó una risilla —¿No lo habías notado Ed?

—Pero Al-

—A Al le encanta la leche Ed, así que no me sorprende que le guste tanto esta bebida. Lo que si me sorprende es que a ti te haya gustado la bebida —Winry terminó sus palabras con cierto tono de burla.

La cara de Edward palideció repentinamente y se veía que estaba sudando frío —¿Baño? —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir antes de perder completamente el control.

—Al fondo del pasillo y queda a tu derecha —contestó la moza ahora con cara de preocupación.

Ed salió corriendo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente. Todos en el restaurante se quedaron mirando a Winry la cual estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué le pasa al señor? —preguntó la joven.

—Odia la leche —contestó Winry aún avergonzada.

Todos podían oír las fuertes arcadas que Ed producía causando que par de clientes dejaran de comer.

—Debió haber escogido los cesos de cerdo. ¿No cree señora? —dijo la joven moza, también asqueada por los ruidos que producía Ed.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón. Cualquier cosa menos leche —contestó Winry tratando de esconder su cara con las manos —¡Ay Ed-! —ella dijo para si misma pues sabía que era la primera y última vez que iban a un restaurante de comida xingués.

* * *

N/A: Acuérdense que este fic es un crack fic, o sea, historias locas de poca trama o coherencia. El nombre usado es de un restaurante vietnamita. Las comidas si son platos auténticos de la región asiática pero dejo dicho que estos son platos especiales y mucha comida asiática no es tan exótica como lo escrito aquí. De cualquier manera cada país tiene sus platos exóticos. El 'boba tea' es un tipo de bebida que usa te y a veces leche. El descrito aquí es el 'lychee milk tea', el cual es uno de mis favoritos.

Ciao!


	4. MAM

N/A: ¡Al fin pude actualizar este fic! Me había bloqueado gracias a Insidioso pero ya todo volvió a la normalidad.

Espero que les haga reír este nuevo capítulo.

Ciao!

P.D. En el capítulo anterior Ed bebió alrededor de 1L de lo que prácticamente es leche. XD

* * *

Edward miró a su izquierda y observó garabatos que parecían hechos por un niño de cinco años. Miró a su derecha sólo para ver formas incongruentes parecidas a proyectos de arte que habían sufrido de algún tipo de desastroso accidente. Miró hacia arriba para observar lo que claramente era basura colgada por cables del techo del edificio.

—¿Winry? —le preguntó a su amada esposa mientras se masajeaba el caballete de su nariz —¿En donde demonios estamos?

Empezó a sentir un desagradable dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a florecer entre sus sienes.

Winry se encontraba completamente absorta admirando la pintura que tenía en frente cuando su esposo le hizo esa brusca pregunta.

—Tonto, estamos dentro del MAM de Ciudad Central.

Esa respuesta no logró satisfacer su pregunta.

—¿Qué demonios es MAM?

Ella se volteó, y Ed pudo ver cuán molesta se encontraba con sus estúpidas preguntas.

—¡A la verdad que eres bien ignorante, Ed. MAM son las siglas para Museo de Arte Moderno.

—¿Arte moderno? —pensó. ¿Desde cuándo el arte era moderno?

La rubia pudo ver que su esposo tenía cara de perdido. Sabía que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de hacer sentido a lo que le había explicado. Le daba lástima pues el pobre ex alquimista era bien pero bien lerdo con todo lo relacionado a las artes plásticas.

—Vamos a seguir caminando y no te preocupes que pronto lo entenderás.

Por media hora estuvieron admirando pinturas, pinturas y más pinturas pero aun así el rubio seguía sin entender el concepto de arte moderno. Para él esas pinturas parecían más como si el artista se hubiera jalado una frente al lienzo, que una verdadera obra de arte. Esa imagen mental le hizo estremecerse del asco.

—¡Y ahora qué te pasa Ed? —le dijo de mala gana a su esposo pues acabó por interrumpirle su momento especial con su artista favorito(1).

—¿Cómo es posible que a ti te guste esta mierda? —le contestó lleno de frustración —¡Es que mira bien —gritó sulfurado mientras apuntaba el dedo a la pintura(2) que tenía de frente —¡Parece que fue pintada con crayones Winry! ¡Con unos putos crayones!

Un ujier del museo les pidió que bajaran el tono a su conversación.

—¡Cállate por Dios, Ed! -y déjate de ridiculeces. Obras de arte como éstas representan la visión del artista. Por ejemplo Matisse presenta a su modelo utilizando un estilo de pintura que celebra el arte primitivo mientras que Picasso deconstruye la apariencia visual de un objeto común y corriente para luego reconstruirlo. De esa manera los espectadores pueden apreciar el mismo objeto de una manera diferente, como la alquimia.

Su quijada se cayó al suelo. ¿Cómo había tenido la desfachatez de comparar esa basura con la alquimia? Él hubiera rematado ese comentario tan inflamatorio si no fuera por ese enorme dolor de cabeza que le martillaba las sienes sin misericordia.

—Vamos a movernos de aquí —le dijo mientras se arrastraba a otra sala de exhibición, rogando a su vez porque ésta fuera de mejor agrado.

La joven pareja entró en la sala de figuras tri-dimensionales y para la desgracia del rubio dicha sala era peor que a anterior.

Hacía rato Winry lo había dejado atrás pues no quería seguir oyendo sus quejas ya que estaban arruinando su día. Caminó por la exhibición mientras apreciaba las formas creadas con diversos metales. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara al poder observar cómo tales obras celebraban la tecnología(3) de la cual el automail pertenecía.

Ed encontró a su esposa riendo mientas ella observaba una escultura(4) de aspecto muy peculiar.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso esa- cosa?

Ella se sobresaltó pues no había sentido la presencia de su esposo a su lado.

—Es que me recuerda al Sr. Garfield —contestó.

Su quijada se cayó al suelo por segunda vez consecutiva.

—¡Esa cosa parece un pito de buey Winry! ¿Por qué ha de recordarte a ese hombre? —sus ojos por poco se salen fuera de sus órbitas —¿Tu-tu le viste eso? ¿Pero él no es-? Es que con su vestuario y su maquillaje y sus manierismos-

—¡Qué mal pensado eres Ed! —le contestó mortificada después de que su cara tomara un tono de rojo intenso.

—¡Ejem! Hay algún problema por aquí? —les preguntó otro ujier del museo que se les había acercado para regañarlos por su escandalosa conducta.

—No, no pasa nada. ¡Gracias! —le contestó la rubia completamente avergonzada por el regaño.

Agarró a su marido por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la salida del museo.

**oo-OOO-oo**

Winry se dejó desplomar sobre la fina butaca del cuarto de hotel.

—¡Qué bochorno me hiciste pasar dentro del museo Ed! Sé que odias el arte pero te pasaste de la raya.

—Yo no odio el arte Winry, lo que pasa es que no me gusta ver basura —le contestó el rubio que se encontraba sentado encima de la cama.

Él se soltó su rabo y se peinó su larga cabellera con los dedos. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella sentada.

—Ahora explícame porqué esa cosa te recuerda al Sr. Garfield —le dijo mientras ponía las manos encima de cada uno de los apoyabrazos de la butaca para impedirle a Winry que huyera de su interrogatorio. Ella lo miró de mala gana ante su insolencia.

—No sé porqué estás tan celoso Ed. ¿Tú sabes que a el Sr. Garfield le gustan los hombres, verdad?

—¿Entonces porqué ese mamerro recuerda a él?

—¡No seas tan descarado Ed! Ese 'mamerro' como tú le llamas es una escultura del más alto calibre.

—Escultura, mamerro, lo que sea. Sólo contesta la pregunta, Winry —él le dijo de mala gana pues ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante las evasivas de su esposa.

—Está bien Ed, tú ganas. Él y yo colaboramos en un diseño que se semeja a la escultura del museo. El artefacto creado era un regalo para uno de los novios de el Sr. Garfield.

—Ok, continúa —le contestó con recelo cuando notó que ella se ruborizaba con rapidez.

—Verás, el artefacto es un tipo de mecanismo que utiliza la tecnología de automail para que funcione adecuadamente.

En ese punto la cara de la rubia estaba tan roja como un tomate. Edward también comenzó a ruborizarse pues ya se sospechaba de que se trataba ese artefacto.

—Ese artefacto puede cambiar de tamaño y grosor. También se le puede activar para que vibre y-

—¡Ya Winry! ¡Detente por Dios! —exclamó mortificado —Siempre he sabido que tu obsesión con el automail llega a proporciones descomunales pero esto se pasó de la raya. A la verdad que tienes un fetiche enfermizo con el automail así como-

Su rostro se retorció de horror pues imágenes sobre de la vida privada de aquel "delicado" hombre le carcomieron la mente.

—¡Oh por Dios Ed! —Winry le gritó mientras lo sacaba del medio a patadas.

Terminó sentándose en una esquina de la cama y después de una larga pausa le regaló a su esposo una sonrisa taimada —Lo de mojigato no te queda mi amado esposo, porque tú sabes bien que eres un verdadero pervertido a puertas cerradas.

Ed se quedó observándola. Si, era un hecho que todos lo consideraban un mojigato, pero con Winry todo era diferente. Al lado se su esposa él era más abierto y predispuesto a la experimentación porque la relación de ellos estaba basada en completo amor y confianza. Sonrió al pensar en esto así que decidió no hablar más del Sr. Garfield. Se sentó junto a ella y escondió sus cabellos detrás de la oreja para así exponer esa tersa piel color marfil de su delicado cuello.

—¿De dónde salió la idea de crear un artefacto de esa índole? —preguntó intrigado mientras comenzaba a plantar tiernos besos en ese cuello expuesto, al mismo tiempo comenzó a imaginarse todo lo que podía hacer con un artefacto como ese en la intimidad.

—La idea del artefacto no fue mía. Y-yo encontré los planos por pura casualidad-

La rubia estaba mas que dispuesta a seguir lo que su esposo comenzó pero éste se detuvo al escuchar ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Entonces de dónde sacaste los planos? —le pregunto con suma curiosidad.

—Del taller —contestó ella medio abochornada.

—Te refieres al taller del Sr. Garfield —dijo mientras comenzaba a estremecerse ante la otra posibilidad.

—Pues, verás- Los encontré en el taller de la Abuela.

Lo había previsto pero escuchar tal confirmación hizo que su quijada se cayera al suelo por tercera vez ese mismo día. Ahora las imágenes de la Abuela y juguetes eróticos invadían su mente, completamente arruinando lo que iba a ser una noche muy prometedora.

Suspiró profundamente mientras que su "ego desinflado" concedía la victoria a la Abuela. Concluyó que esas mujeres Rockbell iban a llevarlo prematuramente a la tumba. Se levantó desganadamente y arrastró sus piernas hasta el baño. Terminó dándose un buen duchazo con agua bien, pero bien fría.

* * *

N/A: Muy taimada que resultó ser la Abuela XD

Pronto se termina esta historia alocada. El ultimo capítulo de esta historia va de la mano con la línea temporal del capítulo 6 de Insidioso el cual saldrá el Día de las Brujas (EUA). Los que les encanta el puro horror van a estar bastante complacidos con ese capítulo de Insidioso.

* * *

REFERENCIAS (FF bloquea los enlaces así que estos aparecen con espacios de por medio)

(1) _Violín_ por Pablo Picasso - www wikipaintings org /en /pablo-picasso /violin-1913

(2) _Woman with a Hat_ por Henri Matisse - en wikipedia org /wiki /File: Matisse-Woman-with-a-Hat jpg

(3) _Unique Forms of Continuity in Space_ por Umberto Boccioni - en wikipedia org /wiki /File: %27Unique_Forms_of_Continuity_in_Space%27,_1913_bronze_by_Umberto_Boccioni. jpg

(4) _Bird in Space_ por Constantin Brancusi - www moma org /collection /object. php ?object_ id= 81033


	5. El Azul de Amestris

N/A: ¡Al fin! Aquí está el último capítulo de esta loca historia. Si, sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero he estado muy ocupada y seguiré estando así hasta mediados de enero pues yo me disfruto las Navidades hasta el máximo… Pero debo admitir que he tenido vagancia, flojera, etc. Además que he pasado por momentos muy duros en este mes de noviembre pero ahora que tengo algo de tiempo (y disposición), traduzco lo más que pueda. XD

Este capítulo cierra con un lemon y su línea temporal es directamente relacionada con el capítulo 6 de Insidioso (el cual traduciré pronto, eso espero).

¡Ciao!

* * *

—¡Amestris a Ed! ¡Oye Ed! ¡Estoy hablándote!

Edward se encontraba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a las personas ir y venir al restaurante del hotel. Aún se sentía un poco molesto, mejor dicho, frustrado pues no pudo hacerle el amor a Winry como le hubiese gustado. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio iba poder hacer ese tipo de cosas después de hacer escuchado secretos que nunca debieron ser revelados? Demasiada información. Ed se estremeció pues en cinco inevitables días iba a tener que entrar en conversación con Pinako. ¿Cómo iba a poder mantener una conversación con la vieja sin pensar en sus "magnánimas" invenciones? Sintió un súbito jalón en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué? —contestó de mala gana.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eh, no pasa nada —respondió el rubio antes de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de carne embarrado en yema de huevo.

Winry no le creyó ni una sola palabra. —Estás así porque anoche no hicimos el amor, ¿no es así?

Ed por poco se ahoga con el pedazo de carne. Tragó el pedazo de sopetón y terminó de forzarlo por su garganta con jugo de naranja. —¡Por Dios mujer! ¿Estás tratando de matarme?

La joven notó que había algo más que frustración sexual molestando a su amado esposo. Debía cambiar de táctica si quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Ed, cariño, por favor dime que en verdad te está pasando —le preguntó mientras parpadeaba sus largas pestañas con encanto.

Ed exhaló en signo de derrota pues no era capaz de decirle "no" a esos ojazos azules. —He estado pensando —dijo después de una larga pausa—, desde que llegamos aquí yo no he disfrutado de éstas vacaciones, al menos no como me lo había imaginado.

—No entiendo Ed. Todo este tiempo pensaba que estabas disfrutando el viaje.

—Pues… he disfrutado de tu compañía pero han habido tantos "incidentes" como para poder decir que verdaderamente he disfrutado a plenitud. Además—

—¿Además qué?

—No hemos visitado lugares de mi interés.

Winry se sintió mal, muy mal pues en todo ese tiempo sólo había pensado en lo que ella quería hacer. La rubia agarró la mano de su amado mientras le miraba con ternura. —¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

El ex-alquimista se quedó pasmado. ¿Winry, su Winry entendió su punto de vista? ¡Eso era un verdadero milagro! Se sintió tan emocionado que inmediatamente comenzó a pensar sobre lugares los cuales le gustaría visitar pero para su sorpresa no había nada que en realidad le llamara la atención— excepto un lugar en particular. —Bueno… hay un lugar el cual me interesa visitar pero no tengo las credenciales necesarias para entrar en éste.

La mecánica le miró medio aturdida —¡Dios mío Ed! ¿A donde demonios quieres entrar?

—La nueva Biblioteca Nacional De Central, Primera Sucursal —le respondió con la sonrisa de un chiquillo en tienda de dulces.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo, incrédula. Aunque no le debía sorprender que su esposo quisiera encerrarse en una biblioteca en medio de sus vacaciones.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —vociferó el rubio mientras se llevaba a la boca otro pedazo de carne.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada pero optó por mantenerse callada y decidió continuar la conversación después de terminar de comer su tortilla de huevos.

—Vamos a subir al cuarto y de ahí decidiremos que hacer con nuestro día. ¿Te parace bien, Ed? —le notificó al terminar con su plato.

Él asintió con un "si".

**oo-OOO-oo**

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —Ed prácticamente ladró esas palabras cuando vio la caja blanca de lazo rojo que estaba posada encima de la cama.

—Tiene un sobre adjunto —señalo Winry.

El joven se acercó a la caja y tomó el sobre. Sacó tres papeles de éste y comenzó a leer. Su cara jovial súbitamente se tornó amarga tras terminar de leer la última nota.

—¿De quién es?

—Toma —le pasó los papeles los cuales ella tomó diligentemente y comenzó a leer.

_Fullmetal,_

_Espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado pues en un par de meses vas a estar completamente reintegrado para servir a esta gran nación de Amestris, ataviado con las espléndidas vestimentas de su gloriosa milicia._

_Sinceramente,_

_General de Brigada Mustang_

Winry pasó a la segunda nota.

_Fullmetal,_

_Espero que no hayas pensado que ibas a poder usar ese espantoso atuendo rojo y negro en tu nuevo puesto. También espero que no te haya pasado por la mente el usar ese aburridísimo atuendo marrón que llevas puesto últimamente. Tienes un pésimo gusto para la ropa. Deberías reconsiderar lo que usas pues estas empezando a parecerte a tu padre, que en paz descanse._

_M_

La rubia prosiguió a la última nota.

_P.D. Voy a notificar al departamento de cuentas que deduzcan el costo del uniforme de tu primer cheque. ¡Nos vemos en seis meses!_

Winry no pudo contener la risa. A la verdad que ese Mustang era un verdadero pícaro. Ella le entregó los papeles al colérico de su marido quien inmediatamente los hizo añicos. "Cabrón", creyó Winry oír a Ed murmurar semejante palabrota. Necesitaba controlar la furia del rubio lo antes posible porque de no ser así, su mal humor iba a arruinarle el día a los dos. Optó enfocarse en que Ed abriera la caja. El ex-alquimista vaciló momentáneamente pero se rindió nuevamente ante los encantos de su mujer.

Ahí estaba, el Azul de Amestris, el espléndido uniforme de la milicia nacional. Ed tomó la chaqueta en sus manos y notó que ésta ya había sido alterada a su medida. También notó que las cintas, insignias y toda la demás ornamentación que define el rango de Teniente Coronel estaban ya fijadas en la chaqueta. El rubio refunfuñó pues sabía el Bastardo estaba detrás de todo eso. Cuando Ed alzó sus ojos pudo observar la mirada estupefacta en la cara de su esposa.

—¡Qué hermoso! —exclamó la mecánica mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Palpó la textura de la chaqueta y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. —¡Pruebate el uniforme! -chilló la joven.

—¿En éstos momentos? —respondió Ed con recelo pues no comprendía cual era el motivo de tanta conmoción.

—¡Si! ¡Ahora! ¡Dios mío!

Edward se encogió de hombros. Tomó la caja en sus brazos y se fue a probar el uniforme. Winry podía escuchar claramente la incesante corriente de insultos y palabrotas que provenían desde el baño. Ella dedujo que ese comportamiento se debía a lo inexperto que era su marido ante el uso vestimentas complicadas, como lo era ese uniforme.

El ex-alquimista salió del baño con timidez pues se sentía incómodo con su nueva apariencia. —¿Cómo me veo?

Winry se quedó boquiabierta ante la imagen de su esposo. Caminó hasta él y trazo una línea diagonal con sus dedos en el pecho del rubio. —Te vez tan apuesto Ed.

El rubio se sonrojó. Verdaderamente pensó que Winry iba a burlarse de él pero al ver como se le salían los ojos por como se veía fue una inesperada pero agradable sorpresa. Sentía como una sonrisa se iba fijando en su boca. Esa sonrisa ahora dibujada en su rostro era tan grande y tan presuntuosa como la de… —¡Maldición!

—¿Te pasa algo Ed?

—No es nada Winry. La cara del odioso de Mustang me vino a la mente.

La mecánica lo miró con rareza pero decidió ignorar el comentario. Sólo quería concentrarse en cuán apuesto se veía su esposo con su uniforme militar. Ahora entendía el porqué de algunas mujeres de fijarse en hombres de uniforme. Sonrió para si misma ante tal admisión.

—Estás actuando rara otra vez.

—Es que… es que pensaba que hubiera sido genial si pudieras usar tu uniforme antes de empezar la escuela de oficiales. Me hubiera fascinado caminar por las calles de Central de la mano de mi galante esposo mientras éste andaba vestido con su Azul de Amestris.

El rubio todavía no podía creer que a su amada esposa le gustara tanto como él se veía en su uniforme. Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón del porqué el Bastardo casi nunca se le veía fuera de su uniforme. Rió ante ese pensamiento. —Winry, ¿te gustaría ir de paseo?

Los ojos de la rubia se colmaron con emoción pero inmediatamente se nublaron con preocupación. —¿No te buscarías un problemota si sales a la calle vestido así?

—¡Na! El Bastardo me debe una.

Ed le extiende su mano. —Vamos.

Edward estaba exaltado. Ese uniforme era pura magia. Las gente le saludaba con respeto. Mujeres se volteaban a verlo haciendo que Winry se pusiera celosa. Ésta si debe ser la razón del porque Roy usa su uniforme como si fuera su segunda piel. La sonrisa presumida volvió a aparecer en su rostro pero esta vez él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Inadvertidamente se detuvieron frente a la Primera Sucursal de la Biblioteca Nacional de Central. El ratón de biblioteca en él suspiró con tristeza pues éste quería recorrer los amplios pasillos e inhalar ese aire impregnado a papel mustio. Quería sentir con su mano derecha la impresión de las letras sobre papel, pero lo más que quería hacer era— De sólo pensarlo lo hacía ponerse mohíno cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Estaba en uniforme y llevaba consigo su viejo reloj de alquimista estatal. Una sonrisilla traviesa apareció en sus labios.

—Winry. Vamos a entrar —le dijo mientras apuntaba al edificio.

—¿En serio?

—Si, en serio. Tu dijiste que era mi turno de escoger un lugar para visitar, así que escojo la biblioteca.

—Pero tú dijiste que no podíamos entrar.

—Si eso es cierto… Pero eso fue hasta que nos topamos con la caja blanca de lazo rojo. Verás, con éste uniforme y mi reloj vamos a poder entrar sin problemas.

La mecánica lo miró con curiosidad. —Si tu lo dices, Ed.

Él la tomó por la mano y caminaron hasta la entrada principal y tal como él lo dijo no tuvieron ningún problema para entrar.

Parecía que a Ed se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas pues no podía creer que estaba dentro de la Primera Sucursal. Rápidamente arrastró a su esposa a la sección dedicada a la alquimia. Sonrió de oreja a oreja pues era tal como él se la había imaginado. Soltó la mano de Winry y rápidamente agarró un tomo sobre Alquimia Aplicada a la Física. La rubia resopló cuando se dejó caer en la silla más cercana a su esposo. Ella se resignó a una tarde bien aburrida y larga.

Después de una hora Ed volvió al lado de su mujer y notó cuán enojada estaba.

—Winry… Hay algo más que quiero hacer aquí antes de que nos vayamos de este lugar —le extendió una mano. —Te prometo que después de eso hacemos lo que tu quieras, mi amor.

El joven llevó a Winry a un área no transitada en el segundo piso de la biblioteca. Ella miró a su alrededor y notó que no había ni un alma alrededor de ellos.

—¿Ed? ¿Porqué me trajiste hasta aquí?

—Las demás sucursales tienen un arreglo similar así que deduje que ésta iba a ser reconstruida de igual manera y estoy muy contento de confirmar que estaba en lo correcto.

—A-ja… Pero eso no lo que te pregunté.

—¿Y que tal ésta respuesta?

Ed envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven, acercándola más a él, para así poder besarla apasionadamente.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! —le gritó mientras lo empujaba. —¡Por Dios Ed, este es un lugar publico!

—Lo sé. Ese es el punto.

—Tú— ¡Que pervertido eres!

—Mojigato. Pervertido. No hay quien te entienda Winry.

Se acercó a ella nuevamente. —¿Acaso no quieres intentarlo?

La rubia podía ver en los ojos de su marido que ésta era la verdadera razón de su insistencia por entrar a aquel lugar. Ella bajo la guardia y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Ed, a la verdad que eres más pervertido de lo que yo creía —admitió mientras le colmaba los labios de tiernos besos—, tienes suerte que a mi me gusta tus gustos pervertidos.

El joven llevó a su esposa al lugar más desolado del área, también conocido como la sección de ciencias minerales. Encontró un lugar perfecto entre los altos anaqueles llenos de libros acerca de volcanismo. Soltó una risilla pues era sumamente irónico que él mismo se sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando retomó los labios de Winry. Ella estaba tan dócil, tan susceptible a las caricias proporcionadas a su piel expuesta que él comenzó a embriagarse de ella. Mientras tanto la rubia estaba desabrochando los pantalones de su esposo mientras éste llevaba una mano hasta sus partes más íntimas, haciendo que ella jadeara con el contacto. Winry logro sacarle a Ed un gemido de placer cuando por fin pudo liberarlo de la cárcel de sus pantalones militares.

Sus caricias lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

—Winry —le dijo mientras enganchaba el muslo derecho de ella en su brazo izquierdo. —Agárrate del anaquel y agárrate bien fuerte —fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de sumergirse en el intenso calor que era Winry Rockbell.

La rubia se aguantó del anaquel como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sentía más que excitada. La mezcla del deseo con el estremecimiento que proporcionaba el ser descubiertos hizo que ella fuese más vocal que de costumbre. ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirse? Su esposo siempre sabía lo que hacía.

—Winry, baja la voz. Por favor.

—¡No puedo! Es que me lo haces tan bien—

Ed no pudo contener el orgullo de macho que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Era ese tipo de cosas lo que lo llevaba al limite rápidamente. Después de un par de minutos, la danza de sus cuerpos los llevo a la cúspide del deseo. Un beso por aquí. Una caricia por allá. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago que dos personas que están profundamente enamoradas sienten. Ed nunca pensó que tal fantasía proporcionara un alto grado de satisfacción, y por lo que podía ver, el sentimiento era mutuo y—

Los ojos del ex-alquimista se pusieron como platos cuando divisó a una bibliotecaria que se encontraba a cinco metros de ellos. Winry, que aún estaba disfrutando de los últimos vestigios de placer, gritó cuando se dio cuanta de que no estaban solos e inmediatamente enterró su cara en el pecho de su marido. La bibliotecaria estaba toda colorada y acalorada lo que hizo que la joven pareja deseara que se los tragara la tierra.

Los descubrieron. Los descubrieron de la manera más embarazosa posible y todo era su culpa. Winry de seguro iba a masacrarlo con una llave inglesa cuando llegaran al cuarto del hotel, eso era si no terminaban primero tras las rejas. Mustang lo iba a poner como chupete cuando se enterara de eso.

—Señora, déjeme explicarle—

—No, no hable. Yo… No puedo creer que los rumores fuesen ciertos —la bibliotecaria confeso mientras se aferraba a los libros que tenía en manos.

—Pero se supone que era el Alquimista de Fuego el que venia a esta área a dar ese tipo de muestras públicas… Es que ya no hay respeto para lugares tan importantes como éste.

—Señora, yo—

—Váyanse antes de que llame a seguridad —la bibliotecaria les gritó llena de coraje. Retomó su rumbo y se dirigió hasta las escaleras.

—¡Dios mío! ¡A lo que ha llegado este mundo —refunfuño mientras bajaba los escalones.

**oo-OOO-oo**

El regreso al hotel fue silencioso. Ed estaba seguro que ese iba a ser su último día de vida pues Winry iba a asegurarse de que fuese así. La rubia se adelantó y entró primero al cuarto, probablemente para agarrar su llave inglesa y comenzar con la masacre. El joven cerró la puerta tras de si con la más extrema lentitud. Cuando por fin se voltea ve que Winry le esperaba en el medio del pasillo. Tragó profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras se preparaba mentalmente para recibir el primer golpe. Esperó y esperó pero el golpe nunca llegó. Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que el rubio abriera los ojos. Cuando los abrió encontró que su esposa seguía parada en el mismo lugar, seguía de brazos cruzados y sin herramienta en mano. Fue entonces cuando decidió romper el hielo entre los dos. —Winry, yo—

—Lo que pasó en la biblioteca fue más que embarazoso —ella le dijo con dureza—, pero, no se si debo sentirme contenta o mortificada al respecto.

—¡Que!

—Lo que quiero decir es que ese incidente fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Excitante?

Las piernas del joven por poco flaquean al escuchar esas palabras. No estaba molesta pero ¿"excitada"? Justo cuando pensaba que ya había descifrado a Winry Rockbell por completo, ella le sale con algo nuevo e inesperado. —¿Así que no estás molesta?

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que ése ha sido el encuentro más excitante que hemos tenido hasta el momento. ¿No lo crees así? —se sonrojó de sólo pensar lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía unas cuantas horas atrás.

—Je… Así parece. Una pregunta, ¿porqué accediste a hacer algo así?

Winry se acercó al rubio y nuevamente le volvió a acariciar el pecho. —Creo que si hay algo de cierto en el dicho—

—¿Qué dicho? —la interrumpió para acariciarle el cachete.

—Que las mujeres se derriten por hombres en uniforme —movió se cabeza para besar la mano que la acariciaba.

—No puedo creer que el Bastardo se la pase dando "demostraciones publicas" —dijo mientras pensaba lo raro que era que compartieran el mismo gusto por la aventura.

—¿Cómo nosotros?

—Si, como nosotros —asintió mientras le picoteaba los labios.

—Ed. Voy a darme un baño. ¿Me ayudas?

Él se sonrió de oreja a oreja.

De repente teléfono sonó mientras se dirigían al baño.

—¿Crees que debemos tomar la llamada? —Winry preguntó.

—Na. Dejemos que la recepción tome el mensaje —le contestó mientras la tomaba de brazos y entraban en el lujoso baño para así continuar donde se habían quedado.

* * *

N/A: Nuevamente gracias a todos por haber leído y apoyado esta historia. Espero que les haya hecho reír de alguna manera u otra. Mi intención con esta historia era enfocarme completamente en Ed x Winry. Lo escribí como crack fic porque es una vía de escape para mi del horror que consiste Insidioso.

Acerca de Insidioso, si te agradan las historias de horror psicológico pues hechale un vistazo a esa historia. El capítulo 6 está bajo proceso de traducción. Les dejo dicho de antemano que ese capítulo esta hecho del mismo material del que están hechas las pesadillas.

¡Ciao!


End file.
